pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Obtaining Guide
Welcome to Pokémon Recruiting Guide. This is an in-depth list showing every single way to obtain/recruit Pokémon in PMU. Methods Wild Encounter The most popular, efficient and easiest way to recruit Pokémon is to defeat Wild Pokémon in Dungeons. *In order to get Pokémon through Wild Encounter: **The player's level must be higher than the defeated Pokémon's. **The player must have one open slot in his or her party. **The Recruit Rate of the Pokémon must be a positive number. *You can also raise the chance of recruiting Wild Pokémon: **The higher the player's level, the greater the chance of recruitment. **The Explorer Rank of the player gives an additional applied recruit rate. It begins at Bronze Rank and ends at Master*** rank. Master*** rank gives a +10% applied recruit rate. **Some items can raise the Recruit Rate: ***Soothe Bell: Gives a +1% recruit rate and only work if it's held by the active Pokémon. It can be found in many places such as Harmonic Tower, Island Garden (SR Boxes), Sky Fortress Fairy Path,... ***Friend Bows: Gives a +10% recruit rate and is a team item, meaning any Pokémon in your team can hold it. It is found at the end of Friendship Forest. ***Golden Mask: Gives a +24% recruit rate and only work if it's held by the active Pokémon. It can be obtained through Sky Fortress Garden's End Boxes. Mystery Egg Another popular and easy way to recruit Pokémon is to hatch Mystery Eggs found in Dungeons. *In order to get Pokémon through Mystery Eggs: **Eggs must be hatched outside of a dungeon. **The player must have an open slot in his or her party. **The player must take a certain amount of steps (The amount of steps varies between species). Evolution Some Pokémon can only be obtained by evolving. * To evolve Pokémon, you need an Engraved Tablet from Cliffside Cave and then enter the Luminous Chamber in Buried Relic, located West from Grassroot Town. * Some Pokémon needs certain item to evolve, check out Items/Evolutionary Items to know its locations. Summoning (This is a special case, it's not considered as recruitments) Some Pokémon cannot be obtained through the methods listed above. They can only be summon through a specific item. These Pokémon are Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. They are not listed as recruitable Pokémon, but you can summon them and have them in your party in dungeons (After finishing the dungeon, they will leave). *In order to summon Legendary and Mythical Pokémon: **The player must have a Mystery Part, which can be found in Tanren Chamber (Normal Path Ending). **The player must have a certain slate from a certain Legendary/Mythical Pokémon (For example, to summon Mew, you will need Mew's Heart Slate). The slates can be dropped by Legendary/Mythical Pokémon you battled in some certain dungeons (For example, Mew in Mysterious Jungle, Regirock in Tanren Mines,...). **The player must have the Mystery Part and the Slate combined. **The player must have an open slot in his or her party. Gen 1 Pokémon (Everyone can help adding missing datas and infos to the board) Gen 2 Pokémon (Everyone can help adding missing datas and infos to the board) Gen 3 Pokémon (Everyone can help adding missing datas and infos to the board) Gen 4 Pokémon (Everyone can help adding missing datas and infos to the board) Gen 5 Pokémon (Everyone can help adding missing datas and infos to the board) Gen 6 Pokémon (Everyone can help adding missing datas and infos to the board) Category:Help Category:Guide Category:Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Overworld Category:Exbel Category:Winden Category:Tanren Category:Archford